Jackie Saves the Day!
Jackie Saves the Day! is the 7th episode of season 2 and the 25th episode overall. This episode premiered on Wednesday, April 3, 2019. Summary Jackie tells a story about how her, Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira are cops and robbers to save the playhouse before it gets caught on fire. Plot Jackie, Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda are eating pizza, butternut squash and chicken for dinner. Their dessert is Russian cookies. Keira arrives at Jackie's house and Jackie hugs her. Melissa and Rimma are about to serve Keira pizza, butternut squash and chicken and Russian cookies for dessert. After eating pizza, butternut squash, chicken and Russian cookies, Jackie, Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira decide to separate before Jackie has a chance to tell stories. In Jackie's room, Jackie and Keziah are upgrading the dollhouse with Barbie dolls, while in the living room, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira are singing to Roar, Sugar, Shape of You, Something Just Like This, Girls Like You, Thunderclouds and Waiting For Love. After the play date separation, Jackie asks Rimma if she wants to tell Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira a story about pretending to be cops and robbers and saving the playhouse before it gets caught on fire. Rimma tells Jackie that the story should be appropriate and Jackie will be careful telling the story. Keziah, Little Keira, Rhonda and Keira got together in the living room. Jackie will tell an appropriate story to them. In the story, it starts off at Jackie's backyard. Jackie is Superhero Jackie, Little Keira is Cop #1, Rhonda is Cop #2, Keziah is Robber #1 and Keira is Robber #2. Together, they will save the playhouse before it gets caught on fire by Cop #2. Superhero Jackie will be the cops' and robbers' leader. Superhero Jackie will present Superhero Mode, while the others present Cops & Robbers Mode. To activate Superhero Mode, Superhero Jackie will use her superhero powers to release her cape. Meanwhile, the cops will arrest robbers, while the robbers will run away from the cops and their home will be at Twig Dungeon. At Superhero Jackie's realm, Superhero Jackie invites the Cops and Robbers to her playhouse. Superhero Jackie will also need their help tying the windows with her Dora and Friends jump rope. Now, they have to tie the windows extra hard without getting caught by Cop #2. After tying the playhouse's windows, Cop #1 and Cop #2 go inside the playhouse to protect the rope so no one can get through it. Superhero Jackie makes her jump rope extra big and gets Cop #1, Cop #2, Robber #1, and Robber #2's attention to pull the rope tightly. She yells, "Everyone! Get inside the playhouse and pull the rope before it breaks!". The cops and robbers go inside the playhouse and pull the rope before it breaks afterwards. After cutting the rope, Robber #1 calls Superhero Jackie "ma'am" and asks her how old is she. Superhero Jackie is 7. Robber #1 doesn't answer and she's actually underage. Robber #2 walks away with no shoes on and steps on some vines, causing the cops to arrest her and put her at the Twig Dungeon. Cop #2 comments, "You will never escape this stupid dungeon! Stay until you'll be executed by a branch!". Robber #2 is upset because she got arrested by the cops and will be executed by a branch. She decides to escape, but the cops will hit her in the head if she escapes the Twig Dungeon. She did so, and Cop #1 and Cop #2 hit her with the branch. The cops also hit her big time. "Stop hitting her with the branch! I'll save her!" says Superhero Jackie as she tries to rescue Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. One of the cops stopped Superhero Jackie from rescuing Robber #2. Superhero Jackie gives up and never got to save Robber #2 at Twig Dungeon. Instead, she uses her powers to create a force field to protect the playhouse, which is burning into flames and she needs help from Cop #1 and Cop #2, but at Twig Dungeon, Cop #1 tells Robber #2 do not escape. While singing "Something Just Like This", Cop #1 and Cop #2 help Superhero Jackie put on her new travel cape to travel to various places, like outer space. They say "Udachi v spasenii mira!" while Jackie travels to outer space. During "Something Just Like This", Jackie is balancing while wearing her travel cape, travels to Saturn, then sings part of "Something Just Like This", bumps herself and faints automatically. Suddenly, Jackie gets lifted up by a trap wind and sings the Bridge stanza of "Something Just Like This". Back at Jackie's backyard, Robber #2 is still trapped at Twig Dungeon. Jackie will try to save her once more. Jackie then releases out of the trap wind, runs, throws the branches away and saves Keira. Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda cheered for Jackie. Now that Keira is rescued from Twig Dungeon, Jackie felt pleased and was superhero-ing to the future, so Keziah will have Jackie's superhero mask. "Cheer for Keziah!" yells Jackie as Keziah is wearing her mask. As for Jackie's accomplishment, the playhouse is saved and everything is back to normal. Jackie and her friends will now play hide and seek. During the game, Jackie will find Keziah and Rhonda, while Keira finds Little Keira in the bush, but passed her twice. Little Keira gets mad and Keira just passed her twice. Keira is supposed to find her in the bush. All of Jackie's friends playing hide and seek lived happily ever after. After the story, all of Jackie's friends applauded. Jackie mentions that she was a superhero in the story. Little Keira was a cop, Rhonda was a cop, Keziah was a robber, and Keira was a robber. Now, it's time for Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda to leave. Rimma, Little Keira and Rhonda take the white car, while Keziah takes her bike. Jackie asks Keziah when is she coming back. Keziah is not coming back and is going home to see her siblings. After Keziah, Little Keira and Rhonda's dismissal, Jackie mentions to Melissa that she told the whole story about her being a superhero, her friends pretending to be cops and robbers, and she rescued Keira from Twig Dungeon. The story was appropriate. Melissa is very impressed and suggested that Jackie and Keira will play CandyLand. Jackie is excited about CandyLand and transfers Keira to play CandyLand. While playing CandyLand, Jackie needs to get to King Castle to win the game. After playing CandyLand, Jackie shows Keira her Gemologist Gems and decides to open up the dream tent. Soon after Jackie opens up her dream tent, she decides to take a nap while Melissa is folding clothes in the laundry room. As Keira joins in the laundry room to see Melissa, she is folding Jackie's clothes and has a key that includes Jersey Fitness. Jackie goes, "Mommy, come find me! I'm sleeping in the living room!". Melissa heard this and finds Jackie somewhere else, but she's in the living room. Melissa was impressed that Jackie is taking a nap in her tent. Jackie asks Melissa if she and Keira can have a sleepover, but Melissa tells her not tonight. According to tomorrow, Jackie and Melissa have to get up early for Jackie's Longwood Gardens field trip. Suddenly, Jackie fell asleep. Melissa thanks Keira for having a long play date with Jackie and is making her life pretty easy. Melissa says, "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Cast Songs *We Don't Talk Anymore *Meant to Be *Roar *Sugar *Shape of You *Something Just Like This *Girls Like You *Thunderclouds *Waiting For Love Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Little Keira & Rhonda Category:Episodes about Pizza Category:Episodes about Butternut Squash Category:Episodes about Chicken Category:Episodes that feature Jackie's backyard Category:Episodes that Jackie tells a story to her friends